


The Power of Names

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Gen, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Audrey's part fae.





	The Power of Names

Emma Duvall. She’d always liked that name. She liked how it felt on her tongue, how it sounded when someone said it out loud. And it fit the girl it belonged to. Emma, Emma, Emma.

 

Emma’s was the best name,but there were others that felt right, that matched the person nearly perfectly. Brooke’s was one, Stavo’s another. She wasn’t sure why.

 

Names had always felt special to Audrey. She knew every name of every person she went to school with. Everyone she met she took their first name, last name greedily, fixing it in her memory. Middle names were special, and she hoarded them. They felt powerful. She felt powerful for knowing them.

 

Her name was a source of pride and annoyance. Every stranger that knew it made her itch. She never gave her middle name voluntarily (except to Emma, she gave everything she could to Emma), and a part of her hated those that found it out.

 

But no one knew her full name—that second middle name her mother gave her, known only to them—not her father, not Emma. It was a secret her mother whispered, never to be shared. It was the most special thing she had, and no matter how much she loved someone—Emma, her mother knew it was Emma—she must keep it to herself, locked only in her head, never on her tongue.

 

She never asked why, for all she wondered. It was like she sensed it when she was about to ask, and her mother would press her finger against her lips and smile, shaking her head.

 

“Because, Audrey. It’s important. Always remember that.”

 

So she kept it, tucked it close, never said it aloud but for when her mother first told her.

 

“I whispered your name, your full name over you after you were born, when no one was around. I made sure I was alone, and that only you would hear it. I was careful, and you must be too. Names have power, never let someone take that from you.”

 

She promised she wouldn’t, her mother so adamant she had to. And no matter how tempted she was, no matter how much she longed to tell Emma she didn’t. This promise she kept.

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack. The ending is weak because that's my thing. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
